


Biker Chic

by randomcanbian



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, based on a real life photoshoot (you know; that one), slight mention of Chidi as her Michael-assigned soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcanbian/pseuds/randomcanbian
Summary: Eleanor discovers outtakes from one of Tahani's photoshoots.





	Biker Chic

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Jameela's cover on the June 2018 issue of Vera Magazine, I just /had/ to write this fic. 
> 
> Eleanor would totally pop a gasket seeing Tahani in leather, I'm telling you.
> 
> (Links to the pics mentioned are posted in the end notes.)

When Eleanor sees the pictures laid out on the receiving room’s center table, her brain short-circuits. She _literally_ spaces out and doesn’t come to for god-knows-how-long.

Tahani’s always been hot. Eleanor’s known this since the first moment she laid eyes on her, is _constantly_ reminded every time they share the same room. Thing is, it’s always been in the context of her looking like some goody two-shoes real-life Disney Princess, with her fancy dresses and her long, flowing hair, with her fancy posture and her doe eyes and that cute little pout she does when something doesn’t go quite her way. It’s the kind of gorgeous that looks wholesome and pure—you don’t look at a Disney Princess and go, _I need you to fuck my brains out_ , no. You just don’t. It’s weird, man.

But this, it’s, god. It’s entirely out of left field. Eleanor’s not prepared for this. Tahani already has her feeling and thinking all sorts of things as it is, even with all the annoying, condescending things that come out of her mouth. This is just, it’s overkill.

She never imagined the day she’d see Tahani in biker chic. She didn’t even know she had it in her to pull it off, like, seriously—the posh British socialite who spends her days planning brunches and baking scones, rocking a gang jacket and riding a dingy, dusty motorbike? Please.

But there’s proof that she does right in front of Eleanor, in the form of two 10"x12” glossy photographs. Tahani in a leather jacket, sinfully-short shorts, killer heels, black stockings clinging to her long, _long_ , legs, the hottest sex eyes she’s ever seen.

Eleanor would be so proud if she wasn’t so, _so_ turned on.

“Eleanor, you’re here early! I haven’t even placed the biscuits in the oven!” Eleanor hears the sound of heels tapping against the hardwood floor behind her. “Oh, what do you have here?”

“I just found these here,” she replies, a little breathless. Fuck, she hopes Tahani doesn’t notice. She turns around to see her friend towering over her, wearing a white floral dress that still makes her look frustratingly attractive, but in a way that Eleanor’s grown accustomed to.

“Oh, yes, I asked Janet for these!” Tahani exclaims. “I was on a roadtrip with Beyoncé, Celine Dion, and a number of their photographer friends on the way to Las Vegas, and we stumbled upon this charming little…what do you call it, motel? They had dared me to do a little photoshoot with the motorcycle parked near the front, knowing that I have never even ridden a _proper_ bicycle before. They can be such hooligans when they’ve had a bit of champagne in them, you know. But overall it was quite fun! I died before they could send me the results, however, and I had always wondered if I could pull-off the, quote-unquote ‘Bad Girl’ look. What do you think, Eleanor?”

“You, uh, you definitely did,” Eleanor replies. "Pull it off, I mean." She bites her lip, before adding: “Say, you don’t need these, do you?”

“Well, I’ve seen them already so no, not really.”

“Cool, cool. Just asking!” She grabs Tahani by the wrist and begins pulling her towards the kitchen. “So let’s get those biscuits in the oven, huh? Just can’t wait to watch the next ep of Dierdre and Margaret! What happened in the last one again?”

Tahani excitedly begins to recount the events of the last episode they had watched, the photographs already forgotten. Eleanor listens to her chatter, all the while mentally making a point to come back later to swipe the photos once Tahani’s distracted by her baking.

There’s an empty space on the wall in her bedroom next to where she hangs that picture she has of that sexy mailman guy. Nothing wrong with filling it up with a photo of a friend she admires, right? Chidi’s just going to have to deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> 1: https://78.media.tumblr.com/11fe30d8e48779cec3c5938db85316c2/tumblr_pagc4kLzXC1raims3o1_500.jpg  
> 2: https://78.media.tumblr.com/78323e42bff8e4b615f107d87e7d33ec/tumblr_pa8qz0Z7Xs1qdbcypo2_1280.jpg


End file.
